Hunt You Down
by eos nicte
Summary: Dicen que la noche, la fiesta y los disfraces hacen que hagamos las locuras que realmente queremos cometer. Blaise se pasea por la fiesta anual de Halloween sin demasiados objetivos, hasta que ve a Pansy Parkinson.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo aquí descrito pertenecen a JKRowling, yo sólo soy responsable de la historia._

**N/A: **_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**_Aviso:_**_ lemon._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hunt You Down<strong>

Un estruendo metálico recorrió el pasillo central de las mazmorras, y dos alumnos de Slytherin salieron dando tumbos de una habitación: el despacho de Severus Snape.

─¡Te dije que tenía que tener alguna botella! ─soltó varias carcajadas Draco Malfoy, apoyándose sobre su amigo.

─¿Alguna? ¡Pero si tenía más botellas de whisky que de pociones! ─siguió las risas Blaise Zabini efectivamente con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano.

Atravesaron la sala común de Slytherin aguantándose las carcajadas, con la botella escondida bajo la capa de Zabini a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor celebrando Halloween. Pronunciaron la contraseña rápidamente y llegaron a las escaleras que les llevarían a la planta principal de Hogwarts. Recorrieron el hall central y en el último pasillo que les daría acceso al Gran Comedor no pudieron aguantar más.

─Va, Zabini, no puedo más. Déjame darle un trago. ─pidió Draco (si es que la familia Malfoy pedía algo en vez de exigirlo) casi arrebatándole la botella a su amigo.

─Joder, ten cuidado. No pueden vernos o estamos muertos. ─ocultando con la capa la botella, la sostuvo con la otra mano y se la tendió como pudo a Draco, que pegó varios tragos. ─Va. ¡A la salud de Snape! ─brindó Blaise haciendo que el rubio riera con gran estrépito, y le tocó el turno de dar unos tragos a él.

A las carcajadas de los dos amigos les siguió una voz grave y masculina.

─¿Qué hacéis?

Zabini casi se ahoga con el último sorbo de alcohol, y Malfoy estuvo a punto de tirar la botella contra el suelo. Hasta que la persona que había hablado dio un paso despreocupado hacia ellos y le vieron la cara.

─¿Pero qué cojones…? ─musitó el rubio.

─¡Joder, Nott! ¿Quieres matarnos de un puto infarto? ─bramó Zabini.

─Joder, Theodore. Con esa media máscara no hay quien te vea la cara. Anda, ven, ¿quieres un trago? ─le ofreció Draco con camaradería. A lo que Nott esbozó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado y asomó, bajo su capa negra, una licorera.

─¡Ja! Y parecía tonto el cabrón. ─rió Blaise incrédulo.

─¿De qué coño vas disfrazado, Nott?

─¿No conoces el fantasma de la ópera? Joder…─se rió de ellos Theo con naturalidad y continuó vacilándoles amistosamente─ Y vosotros… ¿Robin Hood y …? Draco, ¿qué mierda te has puesto?

Zabini comenzó a reir, sabedor de la contestación.

─Esto, amigo mío, es un disfraz de un deportista muggle: un jugador de rugby. ─respondió con una sonrisa cruel.

─A ver si lo he entendido… ─musitó Theodore quitándose la máscara para repetir la pregunta─ Tú, Draco Malfoy, ¿te has vestido de muggle?

─Disfrazado. ─puntualizó el aludido.

─A ver, Nott, es sencillo. Hoy es Halloween, debes disfrazarte de cosas que den miedo o asco. ¿Comprendes? ¡Muggles! ¡Los muggles dan asco! ─intentó explicarle Zabini, y al ver que Theodore suspiraba en lo que parecía ser desacuerdo, se dio por vencido. No merecía la pena explicarle algo tan evidente.

─Ya… ¿Y Robin Hood entra dentro de las cosas que dan asco o miedo? ─rió Nott.

─Theo, Theo… Mi disfraz es perfecto para la ocasión. Al fin y al cabo yo también me he visto obligado a robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, ¿no? ─volvió a reír dejando ver la botella bajo la capa.

─Estoy hasta los huevos de perder el tiempo. ¡Vamos a la fiesta! ¿Vienes Nott? ─cortó Malfoy la conversación.

─Me quedo aquí un rato.

Blaise, despreocupado, le chocó la mano y se dirigió con Malfoy hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor. La música ya era ensordecedora y compañeros de todas las casas bailaban disfrazados, olvidando por un día la rectitud del colegio.

─¡Recuerda, Zabini! ¡Si ves que Parkinson me ataca, quítamela de encima! ─Draco intentó hacerse oír por encima de la música y bajó el tono. Se acercó más a su amigo, vigilando a los lados─ Si quieres llévate lo que queda de la botella, pero no dejes que se me tire encima.

─Hecho. ─sonrió gamberro Blaise, y chocaron la mano. Ambos amigos se separaron, Draco se perdió por algún rincón y Blaise atravesó el centro de la sala.

El Gran Comedor, que normalmente estaba totalmente ocupado por cuatro grandes mesas destinadas a cada una de las casas, se encontraba despejado para la ocasión. Sólo quedaba una de las mesas, apostada a un lado de la habitación con aperitivos y jugo de calabaza. La iluminación normal se había visto sustituida por unas pocas luces vibrantes entre una mayor parte de oscuridad. Y para rematar el ambiente no dejaba de sonar música electrónica, aunque nadie acertaba a decir de dónde salía, ya que no había altavoz alguno.

Blaise Zabini se abría paso a través de sus compañeros sin rumbo fijo. Vestía unas botas negras y un pantalón del mismo color, ceñido con un cinturón; en la parte superior llevaba una camiseta marrón que se adaptaba a sus músculos, un chaleco y una capa oscura, coronada con un carcaj lleno de flechas. El rostro lo llevaba medio oculto por una capucha y tenía la mirada clavada al frente. Ni un atisbo de sonrisa y en la mano un arco, al mismo tiempo que la otra, oculta bajo la capa, sostenía media botella de whisky de fuego. Tenía un aspecto realmente temible y muchos alumnos se apartaban a su paso: Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan… incluso el profesor Flitwick que vigilaba el baile se alejó de él con disimulo.

Notaba las miradas sobre él, y le encantaba. Tenía que reconocer que la capucha le daba un aspecto de tipo duro, precisamente por eso la usaba. Además de que le apetecía perderse en ese baile. Nunca había sido el rey de las fiestas, no porque se le diera mal claro, si se lo proponía lo era, pero prefería perderse en cualquier esquina con una mujer y un vaso. Ese era su rol.

Mientras buscaba con la mente una esquina que no estuviera vigilada por algún profesor vio cómo Pansy Parkinson se dirigía desde el final de la sala hasta su amigo Draco, que estaba en la otra punta del Gran Comedor. Bien, tendría tiempo de atajarla.

─¡Pansy! ─comenzó a gritar, pero la morena no parecía escucharle. Así que Zabini aceleró el paso para cortarle el camino─ ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy!

Cuando estaba apenas a tres metros de ella la chica que iba con su amiga, Daphne Greengrass pareció avisarla de que la estaba llamando. Así es que Pansy se giró hacia él, y Blaise se quedó sin respiración.

─¿Qué quieres, Zabini? ─espetó Pansy Parkinson evidentemente hastiada porque alguien se interpusiera en su propósito.

Pero Blaise era incapaz de contestar. Joder con el disfraz de Parkinson. ¿Qué clase de pirata llevaba corsé y una falda rajada? Está bien, llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y un parche retirado sobre el pelo, pero eso no la convertía en pirata, ¡llevaba un puto corsé! Y eso no era todo, se había pintado los labios y llevaba los ojos maquillados como un felino.

─Si la inspección va a durar mucho rato avísame y me siento ─añadió Parkinson con el tono más suavizado, visiblemente alagada.

Blaise despertó y no quiso hacerse demasiado evidente. Carraspeó. Joder, él no se comportaba así, a él no le temblaban las putas rodillas como si fuera un flan. Tomó aire, y adoptó una mueca sarcástica.

─Por favor, Parkinson… ¿Por quién me tomas? Eh… ¿Dónde ibais?

─A…─está bien, le costaba admitir delante de Blaise que estaba persiguiendo al rubio pero, qué sentido tendría ocultárselo, era evidente─ a ver… a ver a Draco.

Mierda, pensaba Pansy. Sólo quería alejarse de ahí, no quería que Blaise la tomara por una imbécil.

Puto Malfoy, pensó Zabini. Y al mismo tiempo Pansy y Daphne comenzaron a andar. Era evidente que pasaban de él. Vale, tal vez Pansy pasara de él, pero había algo más que podía convencerla además de Malfoy.

─¡Esperad! ¿Queréis…?─captó su atención, sosteniendo el brazo de Parkinson. ─Tengo algo que os gustará ─y cuando Pansy vio la botella de whisky frenó su paso, pero Daphne quiso largarse y dejarse de problemas. Está bien, debía atacar al cervatillo más débil, porque sus encantos con Pansy no funcionaban. Zabini le tendió la botella a su amiga y, algo rabioso porque el único hombre que le atrajera fuese la serpiente mayor, atacó al animalito que tenía delante suyo.

─Bueno Daphne, soy Zabini, pero puedes llamarme Blaise ─le sonrió de medio lado y le besó la mano al mismo tiempo que le miraba a los ojos. Iba a apostar fuerte.

A Pansy le recorrió un latigazo eléctrico la espalda y le enfadó la escena. No tenía muy claro el porqué, ni quería saberlo. Pero no quería seguir aguantando eso. Así que apartó de un tirón la mano de Daphne del rostro de Zabini y por poco le patea el culo, olvidando su elegancia natural.

─Te equivocas de terreno, perrucho.

─El dibujo de Robin Hood era un zorro, si te refieres a eso. ─le dijo todavía sin cortar el contacto visual con Daphne, que empezaba a sonreírle.

─Lo que sea. Si quieres cazar una zorra pasea tu arco por otro sitio. Mira, ahí tienes una de pelaje naranja. ─espetó cortante Pansy. Y con Daphne cogida del brazo se fue.

Pansy tenía razón, Blaise se encontró al instante con un bulto pelirrojo ante sí. Ginny Weasley vestida de Minnie Mouse lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios. Era evidente su nerviosismo por cómo hacía nudos en el rabito de rata del disfraz.

─Hola Blaise, ¿te gustaría…─comenzó a proponerle con un hilo de voz Ginny.

─No. Ni lo sueñes. ─le cortó Blaise tajante, divertido por la valentía de la niñata pero cabreado porque le había destrozado la jugada─ No toco a chicas que no sean de Slytherin. Y menos a una gryffindor. Y menos aún a una Weasley. ─espetó y siguió andando.

Estaba harto de llegar a lo mismo de siempre, quedarse en simples miradas, acojonarse ante Pansy sin atreverse a decirle la verdad. Vaya mierda. ¡Vaya puta mierda! Buscó por fin una esquina que no estaba vigilada y no tardó ni unos segundos en terminarse el whisky de fuego. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y musitó unas palabras en voz baja apuntando hacia la botella, haciendo desaparecer la prueba del delito, tragada por un pequeño remolino.

Zabini se levantó del suelo –en qué momento había llegado a estar sentado en el suelo era algo que desconocía–, se sacudió los pantalones y levantó la vista. Para su dolor pudo ver cómo Draco gritaba a Pansy. No oía lo que le decía pero podía entender la escena perfectamente, además de por lo obvio que era, porque la había visto mil veces: Draco estaba comiéndole la boca a alguna y Pansy le había montado una escena de celos, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él.

No podía apartar la vista de esa escena, ver a Pansy llorar le dolía, pero saber que era por el amor de un tío que no era él sencillamente le rompía. Estaba harto, siempre era igual, Pansy jodida por Draco y él jodido por Pansy. Y no en el sentido que a él le gustaría. Tomó una determinación. Él iba de fiesta para beber y estar con mujeres. Y estaba claro que había bebido, así que no dejaría que la mierda de siempre le dejara tirado, buscaría una chica con la que entretenerse y listo. ¡Para algo era un slytherin, joder!

Animado por la música electrónica se movía por la sala empujando a todo el que se interponía en su camino. Al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba qué chicas le miraban, hoy no quería complicaciones. Sangresucias, alguna gryffindor, otra ravenclaw, incluso varias chicas de Hufflepuff se atrevían a mirarle… Madre mía, ¿en serio? Ni siquiera dentro de Slytherin había alguna que le convenciera, y eso que despertaba muchas, muchas miradas. Está bien, era obvio lo que le pasaba, ninguna tenía el pelo lo suficientemente oscuro y los ojos suficientemente verdes, ni iban disfrazadas de pirata ni le volvían loco. Era evidente que eso no iba a pasar así que debía elegir otra, alguna que estuviera dispuesta y a la vez no le disgustara. Pensó que tal vez buscar alguna que fuera lo contrario a lo que realmente quería sería la mejor solución. Y como venidas por el destino aparecieron en su camino, justo frente a él, las gemelas Carrow. Rubias, de ojos oscuros y slytherin. Y además le miraban cuchicheando entre risas, comportándose como dos niñitas –si es que una slytherin podía comportarse así─.

─Hola chicas ─puso su sonrisa que prometía guerra y las miró con la cabeza ladeada, como un cazador jugando con su presa. ¿A cuál de las dos debía elegir? Flora le ponía más, era más arisca.

─Hola Blaise, bonito disfraz ─musitó Hestia.

No, debía elegir a Hestia precisamente por eso, sería menos complicada. Mierda, recordaba que Hestia había mandado a más de uno a tomar viento por ir demasiado deprisa, era una romántica. Vale, la baza estaba clara: Flora Carrow iba a ser su cervatillo de la noche.

─Gracias ─contestó por educación al tiempo que besaba la mano de Flora─. ¿Qué tal te va, Flora?

─Bueno, bien. Aunque el baile está un poco aburrido ¿no? ─contestó la gemela, embutida en un disfraz de abejorro. Estaba claro que quería lo mismo que él.

─Si quieres… ─le susurró a la vez que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para alejar a su hermana y dejarla fuera de juego. ─podemos divertirnos en otro…

Alguien empujó a Flora y Zabini casi cae al suelo.

─¡Paso, que quemo! ─una frase tan irónica y con alusiones sexuales solo la podía hacer una persona.

─¡Parkinson! ¿Qué quieres? ─gruñó Flora.

La morena puso cara de haberse tragado un sapo, y sin mirarle a la cara canturreó en voz alta.

─No me costaría trabajo aplastar a una abejita ─nada más terminó la frase las gemelas Carrow ya habían desaparecido de escena, además Daphne ya no estaba con ella. Nadie les acompañaba.

Y ahí estaba Blaise Zabini vestido de Robin Hood y borracho; frente a él Pansy Parkinson vestida de pirata y con el maquillaje corrido por haber llorado. Pero los dos tenían algo en común: tenían el corazón roto y querían sentirse mejor.

─¿Por qué has hecho eso, Pansy? ─le riñó casi por compromiso. La verdad es que prefería estar con ella.

─Porque sí. Porque eres mi amigo y debes cuidar de mí ─fingió que le exigía, aunque se lo decía mirando al suelo y con un tono tan dócil que Blaise quiso abrazarla.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─tuvo la cortesía de fingir que no había visto la escena y también que era idiota.

─Que… que… Draco… ─musitó y sin poder terminar la frase apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Blaise. ─¿Puedes darme algo del whisky de fuego que me ofreciste antes?

Zabini no pudo más que acariciarle la cabeza, sintiéndose asqueado y dolorido por ver la tristeza de Pansy.

─Me lo he bebido todo. Pero podemos pedirle un poco a Nott, tenía una licorera llena. ─intentó consolarle a la vez que le peinaba el pelo.

─No, ya he ido a pedírsela y me la he terminado. ─dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y se quedaba mirando a Zabini. ─Blaise, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre termino en un rincón llorando porque prefiere a cualquier otra antes que a mí? ─comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y a desesperarse─ ¿Qué es lo que tienen todas que yo no tenga? ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué me sobra, Blaise? ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mí?! ─casi sollozó.

─No. No, Pansy. No. ─la abrazó Zabini sin poder reprimir ya las ganas de soltarlo todo. Dejó de abrazarla para sostenerle el rostro frente a él y que entendiera todo lo que él le decía─ No hay nada de malo en ti, Pansy. No te sobra nada. No te falta nada. ─le susurró de forma desgarradora.

Al tiempo que Zabini le limpiaba el maquillaje corrido con el pulgar, Pansy empezaba a mirarle, tal vez con unos ojos distintos a unos minutos antes, con una mueca de incomprensión, de desesperación, de esperanza.

─Eres perfecta, Pansy. Eres entregada, tenaz, fuerte… Eres inteligente. Eres resistente pero muy delicada ─continuaba Blaise con la mirada perdida, deseando que lo que él pensaba de ella pudiera calmarla, darle confianza de alguna manera. No sabía cómo ayudarla y estaba desesperado. Comenzó a acariciarle la cara con cariño─ Eres… eres suave pero también eres dura como la roca. Eres dulce pero ─sonrió─ sueltas comentarios amargos. Eres buena aunque no eres ninguna imbécil. ─continuó sin darse cuenta de que Pansy ya no lloraba, sino que lo miraba fijamente y le costaba respirar─. Y te gusta que te digan piropos pero luego no sabes cómo reaccionar y te da vergüenza, y finges que te enfadas. No te sobra nada, Pansy, ni te falta nada. Pero… ¿tú te has visto? Mira los ojos que tienes, verde infierno. Y… tus labios y… y…─sí, le miró el escote, pero es que era para mirarlo─ y… y todo, joder, Pansy. No creas que eres menos que nadie porque…

Y así fue como Pansy Parkinson besó a Blaise Zabini. En medio del Gran Comedor. Estando los dos solos, aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente. Apenas fue un beso de dos segundos pero a Blaise le bastó para tomar una decisión: desde esa noche y para siempre Pansy Parkinson sería suya. Y a tomar por culo todo lo demás. Se pegó a ella como un animal y comenzó a besarla como un loco. Pansy pareció dudar al principio pero no tardó ni dos segundos en seguirle.

Los compañeros que tenían alrededor comenzaron a alborotarse ante su espectáculo, así que se separaron para calmar el revuelo; pero seguían uno frente al otro en un duelo de miradas. Habían dejado de besarse con los labios, pero sus miradas seguían besándose. Y sus manos entrelazadas, jugando sus dedos a acariciarse y a buscar la mano del otro, sin duda se besaban. Se devoraban.

Blaise la miró desde los pies, pasando por las piernas, el vientre y los pechos, hasta clavar su mirada en los labios de Pansy, y después la miró fijamente a los ojos, desafiante, intrusivo, sensual…

Pansy casi tembló ante esa mirada. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba? Está bien, Blaise no era Draco pero era un hombre, un hombre muy atractivo, y le acababa de hacer el amor con los ojos. Hiperventilaba. Sentía el calor trepándole por las piernas, por los muslos, por el abdomen… Clavó su mirada verde en la mirada negra de Blaise. Se sentía muy sexy y se mordió el labio, provocativa.

─¿Quieres…?─comenzó Zabini, con la mirada clavada en su boca al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara hipnotizado.

─Vamos. ─fue toda la contestación de Pansy.

Salieron de la mano por una puerta lateral del Gran Comedor, corriendo, sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo. Zabini iba delante, andando rápidamente hacia las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. De la mano le seguía Pansy, a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda con las uñas. No era prudente besarse en medio de las zonas comunes pero si Pansy no paraba le haría el amor ahí en medio. Zabini no dejó de mirarla fijamente hasta que entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, que estaba vacía, y ahí…

─Ven aquí ─susurró Zabini y caminó hacia ella como un depredador. En el mismo momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron uno contra el otro Blaise llevó su mano a la nuca de Pansy y comenzó a comerle la boca como si la necesitara para sobrevivir. El aire no corría entre sus cuerpos, rozándose piel contra piel.

Apoyados sobre una columna de la sala común Pansy le arañaba el abdomen a Blaise, y en uno de aquellos besos –que bien podían llamarse mordiscos desesperados─ coló sus dedos en la nuca de Blaise acariciándole el pelo. Un escalofrío recorrió el abdomen del chico, hasta sentir un espasmo en su miembro. Pansy le forzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

─Joder…─gruñó Blaise hiperventilando. Le apretaba las caderas a Pansy con sus manos y no podía aguantar más.

Parecían pelear con sus bocas y sus manos. Parecían retarse a ver quién era capaz de aguantar más, pero como si explotaran al mismo tiempo volvieron a morderse la boca y fueron como pudieron hasta la habitación que Blaise compartía con Malfoy. Una vez estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta con llave, no iba a decírselo a Pansy pero seguramente Malfoy pasaría la noche en alguna habitación femenina. Cuando se giró para buscar a su chica con la mirada volvió a mirar su cuerpo y sobretodo cómo le miraba, muerta de deseo y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Pensaba que ese momento nunca llegaría. Era suya…

Pansy se abalanzó contra él al tiempo que le quitaba la capa y la camiseta. Se quedó por un segundo mirando el torso musculoso y de piel negra de Blaise y le pasó las manos por sus pectorales. Zabini sólo podía pensar en todo el tiempo que había esperado a que eso pasara, y no quería pasar ni un día más sin ver esa mano de un blanco pétreo contra su abdomen color chocolate. Casi aulló, no podía más con la tirantez de sus pantalones y volvió a besar a Pansy con un ansia voraz. La tomó por las caderas y la aprisionó contra una de las paredes de piedra. Ella le desabrochó los pantalones. No iban a llegar a la cama, lo harían allí mismo.

Blaise le bajó las bragas hasta quitárselas por los pies y rápidamente se colocó frente a ella.

─Prepárate, ángel. ─le susurró y le dio un beso lleno de amor en la sien. Sin poder perder un segundo la levantó por los muslos, le abrió las piernas haciendo que le rodeara y llevando su miembro con una mano a la entrada de su chica la penetró de una sola vez. Con fuerza.

Pansy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desesperada. Blaise no dejaba de darle besos por el cuello, incluso algún que otro mordisco. Las embestidas no cesaban y Pansy se sostenía sobre Blaise, que la tenía colocada contra la pared. No dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, entrar y salir, entrar y salir, a un ritmo frenético. No le daba descanso y pronto iban a estallar.

─¡No pares! –clamaba ella contra el cuello de Zabini.

─Joder, Pansy… ─gruñía fuera de control, e incrementó el ritmo.

─¡Ah! ¡Blaise! Voy a…

Blaise la agarró más fuerte y aumentó aún más la velocidad de las embestidas, a punto de irse. Pansy le arañó la espalda con fuerza y gimió en éxtasis. No tardaron ni tres segundos en dejarse ir cada uno en el cuerpo del otro. Blaise soltó un gruñido profundo y besó a Pansy con fuerza. Sin dejar de besarla la dejó en el suelo y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja diminuta.

─Eres preciosa. ─le susurró y, acercándose a su boca con lentitud la besó suavemente, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********

Blaise despertó con la tranquilidad de tener al lado lo que quería, por fin. Todavía no podía abrir los ojos, había descansado como nunca, durmiendo con Pansy había dormido toda la noche lleno de paz. Como si ya todo estuviera en orden. No quería moverse mucho para no despertarla con el ruido del colchón. Había dormido con Pansy, con su Pansy. Por fin. Quería despertarla a besos y volver a hacerle el amor. Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia ella. Pero ella no estaba en la cama. Preocupado se levantó como un vendaval, y alcanzó a ver una nota en la mesilla. Con pasos temerosos, sabedor de lo que se encontraría, cogió la carta:

.

_"Creo que es mejor que olvidemos lo que ha pasado._

_Lo siento,_

_P Parkinson"_

_._

Y ahora… qué… ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado? ¿Hablar con ella hasta hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Qué coño había de malo en él que Pansy nunca le elegía entre todos los demás? Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Así que eso era todo, una puñetera carta de despedida. Eso le pasaba por gilipollas. Con todas las demás se limitaba a tener sexo, pero con Pansy no podía conformarse con tan poco. ¿Después eran los hombres quienes utilizaban a las mujeres? Ya, claro…

La noche anterior Blaise y Pansy habían compartido su cuerpo, pero esa mañana estaba él sólo, en su cama.

Casi se rió al darse cuenta de algo. Qué ironía, cuando lo habían hecho contra la pared de su cuarto, en el momento en que se introducía en Pansy él estaba desnudo, ofreciéndole su piel. Ella en cambio estaba vestida por completo, llevando un disfraz. Qué ironía, así era exactamente su relación. Bien, ¿Parkinson quería fingir? Muy bien, él era experto en fingirse más insensible de lo que era. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Pues eso iba a tener.

Después de todo él era Blaise Zabini y nada iba a acabar con él, por mucho que le dejara marcado. Se puso una camiseta y un pantalón y abrió la puerta. Él era irrompible. ¿Que la mujer de su vida no le quería? Está bien, había cosas más importantes por las que luchar, seguramente. Salió de su habitación. A la mierda, si hacía falta se enfrentaría al mundo entero. Él era Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p><em>Empecé este fic sin demasiada esperanza de hacer algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa, pero encontrar la humanidad de Blaise Zabini me ha encantado.<em>

_Espero que os guste._

_¿Os gustaría una continuación?_

_Gracias por leerme, _

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
